Crushers are used to crush large aggregate particles (e.g., rocks) into smaller particles. One particular type of crusher is known as a cone crusher. A typical cone crusher includes a frame supporting a crusher head and a mantle secured to the head. A bowl and bowl liner are supported by the frame so that an annular space is formed between the bowl liner and the mantle. In operation, large particles are fed into the annular space between the bowl liner and the mantle. The head, and the mantle mounted on the head, rotate eccentrically about an axis, causing the annular space to vary. As the distance between the mantle and the bowl liner varies, the large particles are impacted and compressed between the mantle and the bowl liner. The particles are crushed and reduced to the desired product size, and then drop down from between the mantle and bowl liner.
The process of impacting and crushing aggregate causes the mantle and the bowl liner to wear.